Topaz The Hedgehog
http://topaz-and-flare.deviantart.com/ Topaz The Hedgehog belong to http://pkblast101.deviantart.com/ Basic Info Name: Topaz Height: 3'3 Weight: 87 lbs Sex: Female Alt Name: Project Midnight Rose Japenese Name: Topazu Japenese Alt Name:Purojekutomiddonait rozu Birthplace: G.U.N lab Current Home: Chemical Plant Zone Age:16 Species: Hedgehog Quotes Fighting "Never give mercy, then the fight will be more fun" "Let's see how you dance" "I suggest you beg for mercy now, before I slice you up later" Everyday "I only speak the truth, but I guess that is a former launguage to you((most people)can say this or you depending on how many people she is talking to)" "Ya got a bottle of beer on you?" "When life gives you lemons, you throw them out the window and grab a bottle of beer" Stats Physical Attack- 3/10 Physical Defense- 6.5/10 Special Attack- 8/10 Special Defense- 8/10 Speed- 10/10 (Result of being made with Shaodw's DNA) Dexterity- 4/10 Accuracy- 7.5/10 Endurance- 5/10 Stamina- 7.5/10 Intelligence- 10/10 Background Topaz was created after the revival of Shadow. On ARK, 50 years before she was created, when G.U.N attacked ARK, they took it upon themselves to help themselves to some of Shadow's DNA from the machines, along with a Chaos Emerald, which was concealed until Sonic and friends took it back. Before Shadow was revived they took the DNA they collected and did a little experiment of their own. Thus resulting in Topaz The Hedgehog. She was raised by G.U.N very harshly and was always isolated in a cell to keep her from doing anything mischievious. When the portal was created for Sonic and friends to go back to Mobius(Sonic X) she snuck into the portal. Personality Topaz doesn't like to talk alot at all..Topaz hates being around too many people who are too happy all the time. Although later on she ggets used to it, being aound too many happy people makes her uncomfortable. Topaz will sometimes visit Casino Night Zone, even though she is underage. Interactions With Other People 'G.U.N' G.U.N is the creator of Topaz. Althogh for years they had her believe that she is a weapon and only a weapon which needs to be perfected as they thought she would be very useful on secret missions later on. After some time she found out the truth that she was just an experiment. She was enraged after finding this out and slaughtered half of G.U.N. Although after getting the fact that she was not a weapon out of her mind she returned to G.U.N. 'Shadow the hedgehog' Although only encountering Shadow a few times. Occasionally Topaz will act shy and talk alot around Shadow. She knows he doesn't listen to half of the things he says but she cant help but stay around him. Sometimes Shadow doesn't mind having her around and she could catch a glimpse of a smile coming from him. Topaz is naturally drawn to Shadow. 'Tails The fox' Topaz has little interactions with Tails outside of technology. Whenever Tails is building something she will USUALLY help him. If it does not relate to transportation in any sort of way she could care less about it unless it relates to her directly or it is for her own satisfication. 'Rouge The Bat ' Topaz has interactions with Rouge quite often. She helps Rouge steals the emeralds from wherever. Usually she only takes one emerald with her but will return to Knuckles, or give it to Rouge when she is done with it. Fun Facts *She loves building anything that involves transportation. Although she is also skilled in other matters of tech *Shadow is biologically her father *She feeds on Chaos energy. Topaz can't go for more than a month without it *At times Topaz is a little bit clumsy *Although she is underage, that doesn't stop her from drinking every now and then *Topaz has kakorrhaphiophobia (fear of failure) *Topaz has psychokinesis but rarely ever uses it unless she is in a desperate situation(in truth she can't use it very well and needs a teacher. She practices it by herself but is to stubborn to get another mentor.) *After the slaughter of half of G.U.N she was recognized as an official member of G.U.N. G.U.N, however, doesn't pay her so she does odd jobs around Mobius *She becomes overly annoyed when around clowns and thinks they are weird because they are always happy *Topaz can't use any of her powers during an eclipse *She can't go super because she will be overwhemled as there will be too much chaos energy flowing through her. Topaz(Soul Eater)lineart.png|Topaz (outfit challenge) Soul Eater watcha got there 2.png|Topaz Topaz riders2.png|Topaz Riders Topaz Generations.png|Topaz Generations Category:Hedgehogs